Gakuen Alice: Social life!
by Animefreak2000
Summary: Hello chicks! This is my new story. It is based off MistAiry and airaangel98's story Facebook 1 shots. Can you survive the funny life of the GA characters , read to find out! this is what happens after it is full of revenge plans and party's! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Hiya my little chicks!

Natsume: Ugh not you again.

Anime: Shut up. Anyway this is my story 'Gakuen alice: social life'. It is based off MistAiry and airanagel98's story Facebook one-shots! MistAiry gave me permission to do this as well!

Disclaimer: OH I WISH I DID OWN IT! ….or facebook….or MistAiry and airaangel98 story. : )

_REALITY: (based off Chapter 1 of Facebook one-shots)_

Natsume growled. _Stupid auto-correct_. He had got worked up over some stupid marshmallows. He just knew that the girls were probably laughing about this. His stupid girlfriend just had to embarrass him. An evil smirk appeared on Natsume's handsome face. He was going to get revenge. It had been about 2-3 hours since the 'incident' and he was going to get sweet, sweet revenge. He pressed the power button on his computer and sat down on the black swirly chair that was in front of the desk.

_Friends online:_

_Ruka Nogi: 10 minutes ago – Visit profile-_

_Hotaru Imai: 5 minutes ago – Visit profile-_

_Mikan Sakura: A few seconds ago – Visit profile-_

_Kokoro Yome: 30 minutes ago - Visit profile-_

_Add more friends now!_

Kokoro Yome: FINALLY PEOPLE ARE ONLINE!

_A few seconds ago – Comment(7)- Like-_

_Comments-_

Mikan Sakura: AWW poor Koko why didn't you just come over to taste me? : ( …(_2 people like this)_

Hotaru Imai: …. What?

Ruka Nogi: umm Sakura-san 0/0.

Natsume Hyuuga: WHAT!? POLKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU KOKO! (_3 people like this)_

Kokoro Yomi: IT WASN'T ME TELL HIM MIKAN-CHAN!

Mikan Sakura: OMG I MEANT TALK TO ME … (/T.T\) I mean talk to me (_2 people like this)_

_REALITY:_

Now Natsume was mad. He was going to get double revenge. He quickly typed up a new status.

Friends online:

_Ruka Nogi: 30 minutes ago – Visit profile-_

_Hotaru Imai: 35 minutes ago – Visit profile-_

_Mikan Sakura:30 minues ago – Visit profile-_

_Kokoro Yome: 1 hour ago - Visit profile-_

_Sumire Shouda: a few seconds ago – Visit profile –_

_Tsubasa Andou: 5 minutes ago – Visit profile – _

_Misaki Harada: a few seconds ago – Visit profile –_

_Nonoko Ogasawara : a few seconds ago – Visit profile – _

_Anna Umenomiya: A few minutes ago – Visit profile –_

_Yuu Tobite : a few seconds ago – Visit profile – _

_Add more friends now!_

Natsume Hyuuga: Persona is trying to touch me again! _Is feeling:_ Like he is about to die.

_A few seconds ago – Comment (8) – Like – _

_Comments…_

Mikan Sakura_ : _OMG I'M ON MY WAY OVER!

_Mikan Sakura has logged off_

Hotaru Imai: I'll get the baka gun.

_Hotaru Imai has logged off_

Ruka Nogi: I'm on my way!

_Ruka Nogi has logged off_

Kokoro Yomi: You're mean dude you know that? (A/N: he read his mind)

REALITY:

Natsume smirked in content. His door burst open and in came Mikan,Hotaru,Tsubasa,Misaki,Ruka,Sumire,Anna and Nonoko. "WHERE IS HE?" Mikan screamed with tears in her eyes. Natsume felt a bit guilty after seeing that everyone had made such a fuss. "Nice to know you care… Polka but it was a prank" Natsume said smirking. "Natsume HyuugaYou are so dead" Sumire muttered pushing the angry group out of the room. Mikan stood there anger welling up in her eyes. "Natsume….." Mikan Muttered with an evil smirk. "Better sleep with one eye open.

THAT NIGHT

That night Natsume was kind of scared, he knew that when Mikan wanted revenge, she got revenge. He carefully slipped into bed. He felt something slide up his leg, he moved to get comfortable. He felt something slip up his shirt. He lifted his blanket up and screamed. Mikan had put _snakes _in his bed!

Today's lesson: Never mess with Mikan Sakura.

Anime : TAAA DAAA!

Mikan: it was great Anime-chan!

Anime; aww thanks chick!

Anna: please give feedback and reviews and Anime-chan is sorry that it wasn't edited that well!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Anime: I'm back! With chappie 2 chicks! And thanks guys for the reviews and follows and favourites! : ) oh and here are the couples

Disclaimer: Disclaimed ( for facebook, Gakuen Alice and MistAiry's story)

_(based off Chapter 2 of Facebook one – shots)_

REALITY:

Mikan was angry… no Mikan was beyond angry. Why? Well firstly her boyfriend had practically admitted to enjoying looking at naked pictures! Secondly ... well Natsume was just perverted. Mikan had already put snakes in his bed, what should she do now to get revenge? Mikan opened her laptop and logged into Facebook.

_Friends online:_

_Sumire Shouda – Visit profile – a few minutes ago_

_Hotaru Imai – Visit profile – a few seconds ago_

_Anna Umenomiya – Visit profile – 10 minutes ago_

_Nokoko Ogasawara – Visit profile – a few seconds ago_

_Misaki Harada – Visit profile – a few moments ago_

_Add more friends now!_

_Mikan Sakura : _Has invited – Misaki Harada, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya, Hotaru Imai and Nonoko Ogasawara to a private chat.

_A few seconds ago – Likes – Comments_

_Hotaru Imai and the 4 others have accepted._

_Private chat:_

_Mikan Sakura: _Revenge … more of it.

_Hotaru Imai; _What?

_Mikan Sakura__: _ Earlier…Naked pictures

_Sumire Shouda; _Imai has been around Mikan way too much.

_Hotaru Imai: _ good.

_Misaki Harada: _anyway I agree with Mikan, our boys need to be taught a lesson :)

_Anna Umenomiya :_ what to do, what to do?

_Mikan Sakura: _We make them feel guilty, by being self - conscious XD

_Nonoko Ogasawara: _?

_Sumire Shouda: _ I think she means we find links of the pictures and pretend that we think we're ugly or fat or something.

_Anna Umenomiya: _I'll help by commenting cuz' Yuu doesn't look at them!

_Misaki Harada: _ perfect :)

_Sumire Shouda: _isn't it just and all the guys are online now!

_Nonoko Ogasawara: _I get it now!

_CHAT ENDED!_

_Mikan Sakura: _ okay now I feel fat … and ugly :( _**open link**_

_A few moments ago – Likes- comments (19)-_

_Comments:_

_Misaki Harada: _ I feel you hun.

_Sumire Shouda:_ me too.

_Natsume Hyuuga : _What? Why? Polka don't be stupid

_Mikan Sakura_: But you always call me fat and ugly T.T

_Nonoko Ogasawara_: how about we all go on a diet?

_Hotaru Imai_: Why not?

_Ruka Nogi_ : aw hell no :(

_Kokoro Yomi_: yeah don't do it ... it's silly.

_Natsume Hyuuga_: Polka please say you didn't take me seriously all those times.

Mochiage: Nonoko you don't need to go on a diet.

_Tsubasa Andou_: Misaki you've never been bothered about your wait... why now?

_Mikan Sakura_: Well maybe if you guys didn't look at them pictures we wouldn't be like this.

_All boys_: DELETED THEM!

_Hotaru Imai_; You people are soooo whipped '¬'

_Natsume Hyuuga_: …. DAMN YOU!

_Mikan Sakura: _ Now that's why you always listen to us.

TODAY'S LESSON: … never ever ever ever ever ever( x 100) ever disobey your girlfriend - Natsume Hyuuga.

Reality:

All the girls were in their rooms giggling. Well wouldn't you if you knew your man was totally and utterly whipped.

Now boys that's why we don't look at them pictures and girls here is your revenge plan for next time they do look \(-.-)/

Anime: sorry it's not that good 0.0 I was in a rush!


	3. Chapter 3

Anime: And I'm back with chapter 3 but this is just for my own fun.

This is for 13+

Disclaimer: **DISCLAIMED!**

**Reality:**

Sumire sighed. It was a Saturday morning and she had just woken up. Then she realized that her phone was beeping. She picked it up and saw that it was a private Facebook message.

_From: Mikan Sakura. To: You._

_Mikan Sakura__: _Hey Perms, I need help!

_Sumire Shouda: _Do you know what time it is? And don't call me that!

_Mikan Sakura: _ Its sex am and you need to help me solve my problem ;)

**Reality:**

Sumire frowned confusedly. What on Earth was she talking about? 'OH GOD! Please say you're not serious Mikan!' Sumire thought blushing.

_Sumire Shouda:_ …Umm Mi-chan.

_Mikan Sakura:_ I'm so sorry \ ('/') / *sex am*

_Sumire Shouda: _ I'm sorry Mikan but I Don't think of you like that :(

_Mikan Sakura_: OMG TWICE IT HAPPENED TWICE!

_Sumire Shouda: _ OMG PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

_Mikan Sakura: _I meant autocorrect )0.0(

_Sumire Shouda: _ Damn Mikan you need to sort that phone out! So umm what's your umm problem?

_Mikan Sakura: _I think I'll ask Anna instead.

_Mikan Sakura has logged off!_

REALITY;

Sumire laughed. 'Mikan really needs to start checking her messages before she sends them' Sumire thought. She quickly updated her status.

_Sumire Shouda; _Just had a very interesting and embarrassing conversation with – Mikan Sakura.

_A few seconds ago – Likes (1) – Comment (2) –_

_COMMENTS._

_Hotaru Imai: _Autocorrect?

_Sumire Shouda: _Autocorrect :)

Reality:

Mikan was shuffling through her cupboard. She pulled out a box and smiled. 'Finally' she thought. For the past hour she had been looking for her phone box. She was trying to find out how to turn off that stupid autocorrect. After a few minutes of flicking through pages, Mikan grabbed her phone and unlocked it. Mikan went into her phones setting and pressed a button.

'_You are unable to disable autocorrect due to your phones settings.'_

Mikan furrowed her eyebrow in annoyance. Mikan groaned, when she had set her phone up it had asked her loads of question, she just said yes to all of them, she didn't read the questions. Mikan went back into her settings and pressed settings.

_Lock automatically after 2 minutes? __That's not it._

_When phone is on silent, vibrate every time you get contacted. __That's not it._

_Keep autocorrect on at all times? __BINGO!_

_If you wish to change these setting please click __**HERE**_

Mikan happily clicked it.

_Please enter pincode:_

I Enter pin here I

Mikan's only thought was 'What the fuck is my pin-code'

Sorry it took so long to update but I want 4 more reviews for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Anime: I didn't get the 4 reviews but I'm sick and bored sooo… yeah.

Based off my own ideas!

Disclaimer; Never in a million years could I even come close to owning it.

_Natsume Hyuuga: _Wishes that a certain idiot would turn autocorrect off – With Mikan Sakura.

_A few minutes ago- Like (5) –Comments (7)-_

_Comments (7)_

_Mikan Sakura: _Are you calling me an idiot!? Plus it won't let me turn it off!

_Hotaru Imai: _ Well he's only typing the truth.

_Mikan Sakura; _:( … OMG I REMEMBER MY PINCODE NOW!

_View other comments…._

REALITY:

Mikan actually didn't remember, but she was thinking… about revenge. Why? Well poor Mikan is sick of being called and idiot, so she's going to use it as revenge. She quickly text Koko to see if he would help. She grabbed her phone after getting Koko's message and updated her status. Mikan went into her phone list and was happy to see Natsume and Hotaru were not online.

Kokoro Yomi: Hey Mika-chan can I take your offer of coming over later? Watch a movie maybe have a drink or two … or more ;).

_A few moments ago – Like (1) – Comment (3)-_

_Mikan Sakura; _I like the maybe more bit :) I'll get the stuff ready.

Kokoro Yomi: On my way :)

_Mikan Sakura; _Yay!

Reality:

Mikan giggled. She couldn't wait until her –oh-so-wonderful- boyfriend saw it. There was a knock on the door. Koko and Mikan were having a meet up, eww no not like that. They were meeting up because they were like brother and sister. They were just going to watch a movie and when someone asked what the maybe more is (Hopefully Natsume!) they will say that they said maybe more because they didn't want people coming to disturb their puzzle time!

Koko had put a few cans of Pepsi on the coffee table, two movies, two pizzas and a 3000 piece puzzle. Mikan popped '_The Titanic'_ into the DVD player. About 20 minutes into the movie Sumire and Natsume burst in. "Hey guys, come watch the movie with us" Koko said." Why? Mikan Why on Earth would you cheat on me with _HIM!?" _Natsume growled gesturing at Koko. Mikan blibked and started letting fake tears fall down her beautiful face. "So meeting up with an older brother figure and watching a movie and doing puzzles is a crime now!?" Mikan shouted. Sumire laughed. Koko had asked Mikan if he could tell Sumire and Mikan agreed. They told Sumire so she could act angry. Natsume glanced around the room and saw movies and a puzzle. "I'm leaving now … Oh and Natsume what did you mean 'How could you cheat on me with _Him!?'" _Koko asked as he walked out. Natsume just slammed the door in his face and sat down to watch the movie. "I'm guessing the autocorrect thing was a lie" Natsume said. "Yup" Mikan muttered popping her 'p'. "Imai must be proud" Natsume said as Mikan dozed off.

Mikan's lesson: Never sleep after getting revenge on Natsume Hyuuga, you wake up with a permanent black marker moustache.

Natsume's lesson; Never draw on your girlfriends face…. Unless you want to be ignored for the rest of the week.

Sorry it's bad I'm kinda rushed!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: ~dead from people getting bored from waiting~

Natsume: As if people wait for this piece of s-

Mikan: Natsume!

Me: **(spirit form) I do not own Gakuen alice or Facebook or Mistairy-san's story. Oh and this chapter is meant to be one of those dramatic movie things where the evil guy (Natsume) tries to get revenge on the guy who made his girl (Mikan)annoyed with him (Ruka…by saving a squirrel) and I do Not own the one song line used in this**

BASED OFF CHAPTER 5

RUKA POV:

Ruka Nogi: How could you do that to the poor squirrel!? _– With Natsume Hyuuga._

_Like (4). Comment (3). Share. View profile._

Natsume Hyuuga: Shut up, that squirrel was making my girlfriend scared -.-

Mikan Sakura: aww how sweet… but I'm still angry at you.

Natsume Hyuuga: :(

REALITY:

I sighed as I stared at the poor little squirrel that was asleep on my bed. Natsume really had to learn to control his anger. My attention focused on my message box.

_1 Message from Natsume Hyuuga!_

Clicking into it I wondered if I should force Natsume into anger management.

To: _Ruka Nogi._

From: _The guy who will find a way to kill that squirrel._

Gulping, I scrolled down to see what I dreaded the most. It was a picture of Natsume holding a picture with an evil smirk…the worst thing was, he was holding a headless squirrel teddy. At the bottom it said: _I know where you live._

Gasping, I spun my seat around and stared outside. My gaze landed on squirrel "I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him touch you squirrel" I whispered. There was a loud bang on my door. _**DUN DUN **__**DUN!**_ "Sorry, Hotaru put this sound effect system in my room that goes off once every hour!" I called and opened the door." Hey Ruka, you said you'd help me stich this back together" Natsume said. He got a squirrel teddy to give to Mikan as a sorry for nearly killing the squirrel. The thing that horrified me was that somehow he found pleasure in  
>ripping its head off. Sighing I grabbed the teddy and quickly typed a status up.<p>

Normal pov:

Ruka Nogi: Is stitching a squirrel back together :()

_Like. Comment(12).Share._

_(view comments)_

Mikan Sakura: OMG WAS IT NATSUME…or maybe it was Hotaru…. (1 person likes this)

Hotaru Imai: I wish (1 person likes this)

Mikan Sakura: …Why am I best friends with such a mean person? (_No likes)_

Hotaru Imai; nobody agrees … and who says I'm best friends with you?

Mikan Sakura: WAAAA HOTARU! (_Mikan Sakura has logged off)_

Kokoro Yomi: Hotaru is now thinking 'Idiot of course I'm your best friend'.

Hotaru Imai: Go away Yomi…..delete that comment.

Kokoro Yomi: NOPE!

Hotaru Imai: and that or I'll get the Baka gun

_Kokoro Yomi has Deleted 2 comments._

_Meanwhile with Ruka_

"There, DONE!" Ruka exclaimed, dropping the sewing needle and squirrel. "Thanks Man…but still I will find that squirrel and I will make it pay for scaring Polka" Natsume mumbled. _**MWAHAHAHAHA! **_"You really have to get Imai to stop that it's quite annoying." Natsume said and grabbed the teddy. Walking back to my laptop as the door slammed shut. I finished my homework (which took about 30-40 minutes) I laughed at the comments on my status (still wondering what Koko deleted) There was another loud bang on my door. Why can't people bother other than me? Opening the door, Natsume dragged a wailing Mikan in. "Please tell her this is a teddy and not the squirrel stuffed" Natsume growled. Before I could answer it, Mikan grabbed the teddy and ran over to me. "Please Ruka-Pyon, save the poor guy!" Mikan sobbed into my shirt. "S-Sakura-san … It's a teddy." I said, nervous because Natsume was emitting a dangerous aura. "Oh, OK thanks Ruka-pyon" Mikan said and ran out. "She believes you and not me? Polka-dots isn't she-" Natsume began but got interrupted by ….!

"_**Isn't she lovely, Isn't she wonderful!"**_

"Hotaru!" I mumbled "You should really fix that and I was about to say stupid" Natsume said and walked out. I could just about hear him say "But that works just as well".

Today's lessons:

Natsume: Never give Mikan an animal teddy after doing something bad.

Mikan; Never let Natsume in the same room as squirrels.

Ruka: Never ask Hotaru Imai to get rid of an invention ( you end up severely bruised)

Hotaru; Never give me a lesson again …. I'm perfect.

Koko: Never read Imai's mind.

Me; and sorry it took so long please review and type something nice please!

I

I

I

I

I

\/


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru: BAKA! BAKA!BAKA!

Me: OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Hotaru: For being a baka and not updating

Me: Look I'm sorry my laptop is broken ( I am currently using my Mum's boyfriends one) and my Dad was in hospital for a week. I also had my exams so take it easy woman!

Hotaru: What did you just call me? (Cue evil grin)

Mikan:ANIMEFREAK DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ANIME OR MANGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED! SHE ALSO DOES NOT OWN FACEBOOK OR MISTAIRY-SAMA'S STORY!...Enjoy!

~Chapter~6~

XxXxXxXx

Beep!

Mikan picked up her beeping phone and scrambled to unlock it. Today was Mikan's birthday, and Natsume's Facebook status had put her in a_ very _good mood.

FACEBOOK FLASHBACK:

Natsume Hyuuga: What to get a girlfriend for her birthday?

_ .Share._

_END OF FACEBOOK FLASHBACK_

Mikan giggled, Natsume could be cold and mean but on the inside he was a pure softie. Mikan thanked everyone for the birthday wishes and quickly updated her status before going for a nice relaxing shower.

Mikan Sakura: Thanks everyone for my birthday wishes! –_ With Natsume Hyugga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and 32 others!_

I would also like to thank Narumi-sensei who made me pregnant! It was a very yummy way to start the morning.

_Like. Comment .Share_

_Comments:_

Natsume Hyuuga: POLKA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Hotaru Imai: where is that paedophile!

Sumire Shouda: OMG MIKAN

Anna Umenomiya: Umm…Mikan-chan…what's going on?

Natsume Hyuuga: THAT SICK, SICK TEACHER! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW POLKA!

Tsubasa Andou: NOOOOOO, not my precious Kouhai!

Misaki Harada: ?

Natsume Hyuuga: Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihira , answer me right now!

REALITY:

Mikan hummed to herself as she walked out of her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair and body. She pulled one of Natsume's shirt over her head and plaited her hair.

Briiiiiiing, Briiiiiing.

Mikan unlocked her phone to see several new messages on Facebook. '_What's everyone so fussed about all I said was Thanks for making me pancakes, what is the- SUGAR!' _Mikan thought. This could not happen to her AGAIN.

Mikan Sakura: OMG I TYPED PANCAKES, I AM NOT PREGNANT. . ! Damn you autocorrect.

Hotaru Imai: You are such a dummy.

Natsume Hyuuga: You are going to be the death of me polka. Come over to my dorm in ten minutes idiot, I need to show you something.

Mikan Sakura: Mou guys you are so mean…. See you soon Natsume xxx

Natsume Hyuuga; Get ready guys, she's coming.

Reality:

Completely forgetting her wet hair and the fact she was only wearing Natsume's shirt, Mikan walked over to her boyfriend's room. It took ten/fifteen minutes to walk over to his dorm anyway.

KNOCK KNOCK

Mikan knocked on his door before walking in. It was pitch black. "Hello?" Mikan called out. The lights switched on. "SURPRIZE MIKAN!" All her friends jumped out from their hiding places. "AHHHHHHH" Mikan screamed, jumping back and inch or two. "Happy Birthday polka" Natsume whispered into her ear an pulled her into a tight embrace. When he pulled back and she felt something cold dangle on her neck. She looks down and saw a gold chain with a ruby red heart hanging from it. "Read what it says "Natsume ordered.

Engraved on the front of it was '_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away'_

_I love you Mikan – Natsume_

_XXX_

"WAAAAA you're so cute! Thank you Natsume I love it!" Mikan squealed. "That's all I get?" Natsume whispered and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Believe me, Mikan was more than happy to kiss back.

_Click!_

'_I'm gonna be rich' Hotaru thought with an evil grin._

_Me: I hope you like it, please review only nice stuff now!_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I feel bad for not updating so I am trying to update at least 2 chapters, I might go for three.

This is one about the teachers and parents and the students(None of them died)

Disclaimer: Animefreak2000 does not own Gakuen Alice anime or manga or its characters! Or MistAiry-sama's story!

~Chapter~7~

XxXxXxXxX

Kaoru Hyuuga: Has become friends _with- Yuka Yukihira, Izumi Yukihira , Narumi Anjo and 5 others_

_Like,Comment,Share_

Yuka Yukihira: KAORU!

Kaoru Hyuuga: YUKA!

Izumi Yukihira: KAORU!

Kaoru Hyuuga: YOU PERVERTED JERK HOW DARE YOU GET HER PREGGERS

Izumi Yukihira: Sorry… but look how cute our little Mikan-chan is cute…admit it!

Yuka Yukihira: Only because she looks like me :) 0/0

Narumi Anjo : YUKA-SEMPAI!

Yuka Yukihira: Hi

Narumi Anjo: T.T That was not meant to be your reply.

Ioran Hyuuga: Hello

Kaoru Hyuuga: Hello husband

Aoi Hyuuga: Hello mother

Ioran Hyuuga: Hello daughter

Kaoru Hyuuga: Do you look like a mother!? You baka!

Hotaru Imai: I like this woman.

Ruka Nogi: Auntie Kaoru!

Kaoru Hyuuga: Ruka-Pyon!

Mikan Sakura: MOTHER, FATHER!

Yuka Yukihira: MI-CHAN

Izumi Yukihira : MY LITTLE PRINCESS

Natsume Hyugga: No wonder you're so annoying polka

Aoi Hyuuga: Don't be mean to Onee-chan

Kaoru Hyuuga: so this is my future daughter-in-law

Mikan Sakura: H-Heh?

Aoi Hyuuga: she's the one who found me and was the first one who made Onii-san smile!

Kaoru Hyuuga: I like her, Yuka…

Yuka Yukihira: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Kaoru Hyuuga: WEDDING

Yuka Yukihira: PLANNING!

Yuka Yukihira: Is wedding planning _–with Kaoru Hyuuga._

_Like-comment-share-_

Kaoru Hyuuga has started a group called Natsmikan wedding planning!

JOIN NOW!

Members include:

Kaoru Hyuuga,

Yuka Yukihira,

Narumi Anjo

Anna Umenomiya,

Nonoko Ogaswara

Sumire Shouda

Kokoro Yomi

Misaki Harada

Tsubasa Andou

Hotaru Imai

Ruka Nogi

And 13 others

XxXxXx

Izumi Yukihira has started a group called NO wedding planning for NatsuMikan!

JOIN NOW!

Members include:

No members yet, will you be the first

Yuka Yukihira To Mikan Sakura

Would you like an indoor or outdoor wedding?

Mikan Sakura to Yuka Yukihira

I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED…YET!

Kaoru Hyuuga to Natsume Hyuuga

What season would you like your wedding?

Natsume Hyuuga to Kaoru Hyugga

WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED UNTILL WE ARE OUT OF THIS ACADEMNY! 

Yuka Yukihira:

Natsume and Mikan just admitted that they will get married

…. At some point

.SHARE

Mikan Yukihira: 0/0 MUUUUUM

Natsume Hyuuga: ;D

Izumi Yukihira: NOOOO NOT MY LITTLE ANGEL TTTTTTT/.\TTTTTTTT

XXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short!


	8. Chapter 8: Final chapter!

Me: Hey guys, my internets been down all morning so I decided to write the next chapter for the story (Even though it got only two reviews)

Thank you to the people who did review it means a lot!

_**PLEAS READ THIS QUESTION (MANGS SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT FINISHED): In the manga why does Natsume pretend to stay stuck to Mikan? Is it because he wants to spend time with her or because he thinks his sister is in there?**_

_**AND FOR THE LAST TIME!**_

DISCLAIMER: **I ANIMEFREAK2000 DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE FANFICTION OR ANY OF ITS PLOTS, I DO NOT EVEN OWN THE COMPITER I AM WRITING THIS STORY ON I ALSO DO NOT OWN FACEBOOK!…** thank you! I also do not own Mistairy-Sama's story which lead me to writing this so if you enjoyed it, thank Mistyairy-sama!

(Just to tell you the gang are 17 (Mikan and the rest of class b) and 19 (Misaki and Tsubasa) Narumi….let's just keep that a secret!

Mikan Sakura: _Online: since 10:24 am_

Sumire Shouda: _Online: since 10:12 am_

Nonoko Ogaswara: _Online: since 11:19 am_

Anna Umenomiya: _ Online: since 11:20 am_

Hotaru Imai: _Online: since 11:20 am_

Yuu Tobita;_ Online: since 11:26am_

Natsume Hyuuga_: Online: since 11:29 am_

Tsubasa Andou: _Online: since 11:33 am_

Misaki Harada; _Online: since 11:35am_

Kokoro Yome: _Online: since 11: 37am_

Kitsu Neme_: Online: since 11:37am_

Mochu Iage: _Online: since 11:42_

Ruka Nogi: _Online: since 11:45am_

Narumi L. Anjo: _Online: since 5mins ago (12pm)_

…_._

…_._

…

Hotaru Imai: Has created a new quiz! Click _HERE _to take the: What is your future?

_Like (43) ~ Comments (12) ~ Share~ View Profile~ A few minutes ago~_

_COMMENTS:_

Mikan Sakura: YAY! I am soooo taking this quiz

Natsume Hyuuga: We all know that it's going to say you'll be married to a handsome guy.

Mikan Sakura: Why would it say Ruka-Pyon? (3 likes)

Kokoro Yome: Wow Natsume, dude you just got burned! (1 like)

Natsume Hyuuga: You will be burned soon :(

Ruka Nogi: O/O

Mikan Sakura: What's wrong Ruka-Pyon….Did Natsume just put an emoticon at the end of his comment? O.O

Natsume Hyuuga: Just go take the quiz idiot

Mikan Sakura: Mou Natsume!

READ REST OF COMMENTS:

…..

…..

…..

Mikan Sakura: Has taken the 'What is your future?' quiz

_Hide results:_

In a few years you will be happily married with twins, expecting another!

Husband: Natsume Hyuuga

Age you will marry: 20

Number of kids in total: 4

Names: Yuzu, Takara, Chiyoko and Aki.

Ages you will have them: 21, 23 and 25

Alices: Yuzu: Fire

Takara: Steal and Insert

Chiyoko: Nullification

Aki: Fire and Steal/Insert

Job: Teacher in Alice Academy

Home: Alice Academy

_Likes (1231) ~ Comments (26) ~ Share~ A few seconds ago ~_

_Comments:_

Natsume Hyuuga: What did I tell you Polka?

Mikan Sakura: \ (O/O)/

Kokoro Yome: Better start wedding planning!

Anna Umenomiya: And Nonoko we have baby showers too plan!

Nonoko Ogaswara: Let's get to it!

Sumire Shouda: 4 FRIGGING CHILDREN? MIKAN SAKURA EXCACTLY HOW 'ACTIVE' ARE YOU!?

Mikan Sakura: Oxo PERMY!

Narumi L. Anjo: WOO HOO 4 little babies!

Misaki Harada: Better start ring shopping Natsume!

Tsubasa Andou: WHY IS NO ONE ELSE TRYING TO STOP THEM!?

Natsume Hyuuga: Because everyone wants us to get married and Harada, Who says I don't already have it?

Ruka Nogi: I'm the best man right?

Hotaru Imai: And I'm obviously the Maid of Honour... (For money of course)

Ruka Nogi: Hotaru _sigh_

Mikan Sakura: ….Natsume?

Natsume Hyuuga: Yeah?

Mikan Sakura: Did you just say you have a ring?

Natsume Hyuuga: I said MAYBE!

Hotaru Imai: He has the ring BAKA!

Mikan Sakura: … (22 MINS AGO)

Kitsu Neme; Well this is awkward

Mochu Iage: IKR?

Yuu Tobita: You think he has an engagement ring at the age of 17?

Ruka Nogi: This is Natsume that we're talking about… He probably brought it when she agreed to be his girlfriend

Kitsu Neme: True so, so true

Reality:

Natsume sighed. The usual stupid Mikan just had to pick today to be smart. The ring was actually his grandmothers (or something like that) and his mother had sent it to him after the whole 'Let's plan Natsume's and Mikan's wedding' fiasco.

He had always planned on giving it to her…just not yet. Originally he was going to give it to her on graduation day, that plan had just flown out the window.

All of a sudden there was loud banging on his bedroom door. He went over and yanked it open to reveal no other than Hotaru Imai. "Let me see" Hotaru demanded. "See what?" Natsume asked as innocently as possible. "Baka, I know you have an engagement ring for the idiot Mikan" Hotaru said stoically. Knowing there was no way to get out of this situation; Natsume pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I got it fixed up a few days ago… to make it more…Mikan-ish" Natsume muttered, trying to stop his blush from creeping up his neck. The ring was a simple gold band that had pretty petals engraved on it that were pink in colour, on the inside of the band it said: NXM and had little polka dots around it." Hm, not bad" Was Hotaru's reaction. "When are you planning on giving it to her?" Hotaru questioned. "Graduation, then get married the following year…maybe in spring or something like that" Natsume muttered, not really wanting to tell the inventor that he pretty much had it planned. "Well it says on my quiz you guys get married at twenty have kids at twenty-one and so on" Hotaru smirked. "That stupid quiz could be wrong" Natsume smirked back. "I'm Hotaru Imai, I am _Never _wrong!" Hotaru said eyebrows slightly furrowed. "I was going to charge you, but I changed my mind…and she's at the Sakura tree" Hotaru sighed and stalked off. Should he propose? They had already been together for 4 years.

FLASHBACK:

"_Natsume?" Mikan asked. "Hn?" Natsume grunted showing that he was listening. "If we ever get married, can it be somewhere special to both of us?" Mikan asked. "Whatever you wish" Was Natsume's reply._

_END FLASHBACK_

He was going to propose, and they were going to get married somewhere special to them. Alice Academy. That was a special place; it's where they met, where all of them grew up… where they fell in love. Without a second thought Natsume grabbed the ring and sprinted out of his room. He arrived at the Sakura tree to see a confused Mikan sitting there. "Oh, Hi Nat!" Mikan called. Natsume casually strolled over to her and pulled her up. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked worriedly, he was acting very weird. "Mikan Sakura…You said years ago, that you want to get married somewhere that was special to both of us… so Mikan Sakura, Please marry me?" Natsume asked…he was so scared of being rejected. Mikan stood there, dumbfound. Well you would too if the love of your life proposed to you. "Mikan?" Natsume questioned, his eyes were now showing the scared look. "Yes…I'll marry you… YES!" Mikan chocked out as tears began to fall. Natsume laughed with relief as he slid the ring on her left ring finger.

"I know I didn't charge you for asking her…But that doesn't mean I'm not going to sell videos of it" Hotaru smirked as she re- watched the video.

"Or maybe I can just let you keep the video….just maybe" Hotaru smiled slightly as the couple walked into the room.

Lessons of the day;

Kokoro Yome: NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER X by 1000 try to pretend to act jealous and hug and kiss Mikan after her and Natsume tell you they just got engaged…It's when Natsume is the most protective.

_Who knew Facebook could be so helpful?_

_Me: Complete! It's done!_

_Mikan: I'm. e-e-ENGAGED! _

_Natsume: ;) Now it's time for them four children +drags Mikan into a bedroom+_

_ME: BYE AND THANK YOU FOR READING!_


End file.
